Conchita Wurst
Conchita Wurst — austriacka drag queen, w którą wciela się Thomas Neuwirth (ur. 6 listopada 1988 w Gmunden), piosenkarz wykonujący muzykę pop, jazzową, soulową i R&B, działacz na rzecz środowisk LGBT, zwycięzca 59. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w 2014 roku. Jak zaznacza w wywiadach sam Neuwirth, kiedy występuje jako drag queen Conchita Wurst posługuje się żeńską formą czasowników, natomiast prywatnie używa męskiej formy. Nie jest też, wbrew niektórym opiniom, osobą transseksualną. Biografia Thomas Neuwirth urodził się 6 listopada 1988 roku w austriackim Gmunden jako syn Siegfrieda i Helgi Neuwirthów. Ma brata Andreasa. Wychowywał się i dorastał na terenach wiejskich Styrii. W wieku 14 lat wyjechał do Grazu, gdzie do 2011 roku studiował modę na Graz School of Fashion. Po zakończeniu edukacji przeprowadził się do Wiednia. '2006–2007: Starmania' W 2006 roku Neuwirth wziął udział w trzeciej edycji talent-show Starmania emitowanego przez austriackiego nadawcę publicznego – Österreichischer Rundfunk (ORF). Początkujący wtedy wokalista zakwalifikował się do odcinków na żywo, a 26 stycznia 2007 roku wystąpił w odcinku finałowym tegoż programu. Ostatecznie zajął w nim drugie miejsce, przegrywając jedynie z Nadine Beiler. '2007: Jetzt anders!' W tym samym roku założył boys band, którego został wokalistą. Początkowo grupa miała nosić nazwę Jetzt! (pol. Teraz!), jednak w Austrii działały już dwa inne zespoły noszące tę samą nazwę. Ostatecznie członkowie zdecydowali się nadać nazwę Jetzt anders! (pol. Teraz jest inaczej!), grupa rozpadła się po roku działalności. '2011–2012: Conchita Wurst, Die große Chance' Podczas górskiej wycieczki do Kolumbii w 2011 postanowił stworzyć swoje alter ego, które nazwał Conchita Wurst. Neuwirth zadebiutował publicznie z nowym wizerunkiem biorąc udział w pierwszej edycji talent show Die große Chance telewizji Österreichischer Rundfunk (ORF). Po wygraniu pierwszego odcinka półfinałowego awansował do finału, w którym zajął ostatecznie 6. miejsce, zdobywając 7,91% głosów telewidzów. W listopadzie 2011 roku swoją premierę miał debiutancki singel Wurst – „Unbreakable”, który trafił na 32. miejsce austriackiej listy przebojów. W tym samym roku drag queen zgłosiła się do koncertu Österreich rockt den Song Contest, będącego krajowymi eliminacjami do 57. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji, z utworem „That’s What I Am”. 24 lutego 2012 odbył się finał selekcji, podczas którego wystąpiła z piątym numerem startowym i zajął drugie miejsce, przegrywając jedynie z duetem Trackshittaz. Konkursowy utwór ostatecznie nie wygrał, jednakże odniósł spory sukces i trafił na 12. miejsce krajowych list przebojów. Po występie w narodowych selekcjach Wurst wzięła udział w dwóch innych programach telewizyjnych: The hardest jobs of Austria, w którym musiała podjąć się pracy w fabryce ryb, oraz w niemieckim reality show telewizji RTL – Wild Girls, gdzie razem z grupą kandydatek (m.in. uczestniczkami programu Germany’s Next Topmodel) trafiła do rdzennych plemion w Namibii. '2013–2014: Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji' We wrześniu 2013 krajowy nadawca potwierdził, że Wurst została wybrana wewnętrznie na reprezentantkę Austrii podczas 59. Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji w 2014 roku. Drag queen zapewniła, że jej występ będzie przygotowany profesjonalnie i zostanie zachowany w dobrym guście. Konkursowy utwór „Rise Like a Phoenix” miał zostać zaprezentowany 7 marca, podczas jednego z odcinków programu Dancing Stars (austriackiego odpowiednika programu Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami), jednak premiera piosenki odbyła się dopiero 18 marca. 8 maja drag queen wystąpiła z szóstym numerem startowym w drugim półfinale konkursu i zakwalifikowała się do rundy finałowej, która odbyła się w sobotę, 10 maja. Wystąpiła w nim jako jedenasta w kolejności i ostatecznie wygrała, zdobywając łącznie 290 punktów od telewidzów i jurorów. Podczas odbierania statuetki zwycięstwa oznajmiła: Jesteśmy jednością, jesteśmy nie do powstrzymania, co – jak później wytłumaczyła – skierowane było do polityków, którzy sprzeciwiają się środowiskom LGBT, wprowadzając prawa ograniczające wolność mniejszościom seksualnym (m.in. w Rosji). Swoją wygraną skomentowała słowami: To nie tylko wygrana dla mnie, ale także dla tych wszystkich, którzy wierzą w przyszłość bez objawów dyskryminacji; w przyszłość, która będzie opierała się na tolerancji i szacunku do drugiego człowieka. Po zwycięstwie w konkursie, drag queen wystąpiła gościnnie podczas wielu parad równości, zorganizowanych m.in. w Londynie, Dublinie, Manchesterze, Amsterdamie, Madrycie, Innsbrucku i Sztokholmie. W lipcu zamknęła pokaz mody haute couture Jeana-Paula Gaultiera. W październiku Wurst wystąpiła przed siedzibą Parlamentu Europejskiego. Według eurodeputowanej Ulrike Lunacek, występ drag queen był częścią kampanii antydyskryminacyjnej, a wygrana performera podczas Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji jest „znakiem otwartości na poszanowanie różnorodności”. Artystka wystąpiła wówczas także na Esplanadzie Solidarności przed Parlamentem i zaśpiewała m.in. swój eurowizyjny utwór „Rise Like a Phoenix” oraz swoją wersję utworu „Believe” Cher. Na początku listopada była gościem w siedzibie Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych (ONZ), do którego otrzymała zaproszenie od sekretarza generalnego organizacji – Ban Ki-moona. 'Od 2015: Conchita' Od stycznia do marca Wurst wystąpiła gościnnie podczas finału eurowizyjnych eliminacji w Szwajcarii (Die Große Entscheidungsshow), Niemczech (Unser Song für Österreich), Szwecji (Melodifestivalen), Austrii (Wer singt für Österreich?) oraz w finale Festiwalu Piosenki Włoskiej w San Remo. W marcu 2015 roku ukazała się pierwsza książka autobiograficzna Wurst zatytułowana Ich, Conchita, która w maju ukazała się w wersji anglojęzycznej pt. Being Conchita. 29 marca odebrała trzy statuetki „Amadeusza” podczas ceremonii wręczania Austriackich Nagród Muzycznych w za wygraną w kategoriach: Artysta roku, Teledysk roku (za klip do „Heroes”) i Piosenka roku (za utwór „Rise Like a Phoenix”). Dwa dni później wystąpiła jako jeden z gości muzycznych podczas specjalnego koncertu jubileuszowego Eurovision Song Contest's Greatest Hits przygotowanego przez brytyjską telewizję BBC z okazji 60-lecia istnienia Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. W trakcie widowiska zaprezentowała utwór „Rise Like a Phoenix”. W maju Wurst odsłoniła swoją figurę woskową w wiedeńskim Muzeum Figur Woskowych Madame Tussaud. Pod koniec miesiąca została gospodynią kulis 60. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji, gdzie przeprowadzała krótkie rozmowy z reprezentantami poszczególnych krajów. Oprócz tego zaśpiewała podczas otwarcia pierwszego półfinału, kiedy to zaśpiewała utwór „Rise Like a Phoenix”, a także dwukrotnie podczas finału: na rozpoczęcie koncertu zaśpiewała hymn „Building Bridges” z prowadzącymi konkurs i dziecięcym chórem, a w przerwie na głosowanie zaprezentowała piosenkę „You Are Unstoppable” oraz swój nowy singiel – „Firestorm”. 15 maja ukazała się debiutancka płyta studyjna Wurst zatytułowana Conchita, na której znalazło się dwanaście utworów, w tym m.in. single „Rise Like a Phoenix”, „Heroes” oraz „You Are Unstoppable”. Album dotarł do pierwszego miejsca austriackiej listy najczęściej kupowanych krążków oraz uzyskał status platynowej płyty w kraju. 27 czerwca Wurst wystąpiła w Polsce podczas koncertu Sabat Czarownic organizowanego w Kielcach, gdzie wykonała utwory „Rise Like a Phoenix”, „River Deep – Mountain High” oraz „You Are Unstoppable”. Wizerunek Postać Wurst powstała w 2011 roku podczas górskiej wycieczki Neuwirtha do Kolumbii, Neuwirth stworzył ją z powodu walki z dyskryminacją oraz brakiem tolerancji i akceptacji, z jakimi się spotyka. Imię drag queen zostało zaczerpnięte od kubańskiej koleżanki wokalisty, natomiast nazwisko (w języku niemieckim oznaczające dosł. kiełbasę), nawiązuje do niemieckiego powiedzenia To wciąż to samo, to nieistotne (niem. Das ist mir doch alles Wurst). Pomysł stworzenia wizerunku kobiety z brodą miał na celu pokazanie, że „można osiągnąć wszystko bez względu na wygląd”. Wokalista porównuje swoją działalność do używania przez amerykańską wokalistkę Beyoncé Knowles jej alter ego Sashy Fierce czy prezentowania się w kontrowersyjnych strojach przez Lady Gagę, co ma służyć oddzielaniu życia prywatnego od występów scenicznych. Według fikcyjnej historii stworzonej przez Neuwirtha artystka wyszła za mąż za tancerza burleski Jacquesa Patriaque'a, prywatnie przyjaciela wokalisty. Po wygranej w konkursie Wurst została okrzyknięta „ikoną środowiska LGBT w Europie”. Jej wizerunek został wykorzystany na wiedeńskich tablicach turystycznych, co miało zachęcić m.in. homoseksualnych turystów do odwiedzania miasta. Brytyjski tygodnik The Week stwierdził, że drag queen została „poważną oznaką nadziei” dla ludzi ze środowiska LGBT żyjących w cieniu „oficjalnie usankcjonowanej nietolerancji” w niektórych krajach. Brytyjski aktywista Paris Lees wyznał, że postać Wurst inspiruje „miliony ludzi i stoi w obronie każdego, kto kiedykolwiek czuł się zawstydzony lub zlękniony z powodu bycia innym”. Postać Wurst stała się tematem sztuki francuskiego artysty ulicznego, Surianiego, który umieścił wizerunek Conchity na kilku paryskich ulicach. Wizerunek Conchity stał się także inspiracją dla amerykańskiej drag queen RuPaul, która przygotowała specjalny odcinek swojego show RuPaul’s Drag Race prezentujący modelki z brodami. W 2014 roku fraza Conchita Wurst była jednym z najczęściej wyszukiwanych haseł w Internecie w międzynarodowym podsumowaniu wyszukiwarki Google. 'Krytyka' 'Przed zwycięstwem w konkursie' Tuż po ogłoszeniu przez austriackiego nadawcę Conchity Wurst jako reprezentantki kraju w 59. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji część fanów konkursu, głównie z grup konserwatywnych z krajów Europy Wschodniej (zwłaszcza Armenii, Białorusi i Rosji) wysłała petycję, w której domagała się wycofania Conchity z konkursu. W tym samym czasie na Facebooku powstał specjalny fan page NIE dla Conchity Wurst w Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji, który polubiło wówczas ponad 31 tys. osób. Do Białoruskiego Ministerstwa Informacji, sprawującego kontrolę nad państwową telewizją BTRC, złożona została petycja o zakaz emisji występu wokalisty podczas transmisji koncertu półfinałowego, zachęcano także do bojkotu imprezy. Ministerstwo nie zareagowało na petycję, a sam wniosek podpisało niewiele ponad 2300 osób. Podobne pismo zostało wystosowane w Rosji, petycja podpisana przez ok. 400 osób opisywała wówczas konkurs jako „siedlisko sodomii o wszczęciu liberałów europejskich”. Rosyjski polityk partii konserwatywnej, Witalij Milonow, nawoływał do bojkotu konkursu, opisując występ Wurst jako „rażącą propagandę homoseksualizmu i upadku duchowego”, a samą postać nazywając „zboczeńcem z Austrii”. Jakiekolwiek próby manipulacji transmisją byłyby potępione przez państwa uczestniczące, a organizująca konkurs Europejska Unia Nadawców (EBU) nałożyłaby wówczas karę na nadawców. Wizerunek wokalisty skrytykował w żartach także Aram Mp3, reprezentant Armenii podczas Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji, który uznał sposób życia Neuwirtha za „nienaturalny” i zasugerował mu zdecydowanie się, czy chce być mężczyzną, czy kobietą. W odpowiedzi Wurst stwierdziła: nie chcę być kobietą. W pracy jestem królową, a w domu rozleniwionym chłopakiem. 'Po zwycięstwie w konkursie' Zwierzchnik Serbskiego Kościoła Prawosławnego, patriarcha Ireneusz, stwierdził, że powódź na Bałkanach w 2014 roku została zesłana przez Boga jako kara za postępowanie osób homoseksualnych, biseksualnych i transseksualnych, a zwycięstwo Wurst na Eurowizji było jedną z jej przyczyn. Rosyjski ultranacjonalistyczny polityk Władimir Żyrinowski skomentował wygraną Wurst jako „koniec Europy”, dodając: popełniliśmy błąd, dając wolność Austrii, kiedy czterdzieści lat temu była okupowana przez armię sowiecką. Władze Moskwy zakazały przeprowadzenia na terenie miasta Marszu Brodatych Kobiet i Mężczyzn, który miał być zorganizowany 27 maja przez aktywistów LGBT oraz fanów artysty, tłumacząc decyzję „zachowaniem szacunku moralnego w edukacji młodego społeczeństwa” oraz chęcią zapobiegnięcia konfliktu między maszerującymi a homofobistycznymi demonstrantami. W krajowych mediach promowała była także akcja zachęcająca mężczyzn do zgolenia swoich bród w proteście przeciwko zwycięstwu Conchity w konkursie, wzięli w niej udział m.in.: Walentin Korobkow, prezenter telewizyjny Andriej Małachow oraz raper Aleksandr „ST” Stiepanow. Negatywne opinie o Wurst wypowiedzieli także inni rosyjscy artyści, m.in. Timati, Aleksandr Nowikow, Aleksandr Pankratow-Czornyj, Aleksandr „Szura” Miedwiediew, Dmitrij „5Pluch” Dienszczikow, Wład Sokołowski, Dominik Dżokier, Nikołaj Timofiejew i Lolita Milawska. Krajowi krytycy muzyczni Artiemij Troicki i Michaił Margolis uznali zwycięstwo Conchity za „dość naturalne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że konkurs Eurowizji od dawna znany jest ze swojej pasji do zabawnych występów oraz z tego, że jest szczególnie lubiany w środowisku gejowskim”. Po finale konkursu wizerunek wokalisty wzbudził kontrowersje także w polskich mediach oraz wśród prawicowych polityków. Katolicki publicysta Tomasz Terlikowski z katolickiego portalu Fronda.pl skomentował wygraną drag queen słowami: Śpiew nie ma znaczenia, liczy się tylko pokazanie, że normalność, męskość i kobiecość nie istnieją, i że każda patologia może liczyć na wygraną w każdym konkursie, jeśli tylko będzie przedstawiać się jako uciemiężona mniejszość, albo odmieniec. (...) Kiedyś kobiety z brodą wystawiano w cyrku, teraz faceci w damskich ciuszkach startują w konkursach, a demokratyczny Kaligula wprowadza ich na artystyczny parnas, tak jak kiedyś pojedynczy Kaligula wprowadzał Incitatusa do rzymskiego Senatu. Według o. Tadeusza Rydzyka wygrana Wurst była „śmieszną, a zarazem tragiczną nienormalnością”, a Beata Kempa z Solidarnej Polski uważa, że występ reprezentanta był „nienormalny i obrzydliwy”. Jacek Kurski z tej samej partii w rozmowie z Moniką Olejnik w audycji 7. Dzień Tygodnia w Radiu Zet wyznał: Mamy do czynienia z agresją kulturową, dopychaniem kolanem modelu społecznego wyboru płci. To nie jest smaczne, że się facet ubierze w sukienkę, a potem sobie brodę przyklei, Marzena Wróbel uznała występ „za ekspansję ideologii gender, co wiąże się z zagrożeniem tożsamości płciowej u młodych ludzi”. Podobnego zdania był ks. Dariusz Oko, który ocenił prezentację za „propagowanie genderyzmu i relatywizowanie tożsamości płciowej”. Polski bokser oraz kandydat do Parlamentu Europejskiego z ramienia Solidarnej Polski w 2014 roku Tomasz Adamek uznał wynik finału za promocję „brodatego dziwoląga z Austrii zamiast pięknych i utalentowanych dziewcząt”. Krytycznie wokalistę ocenił także Adam Hofman z Prawa i Sprawiedliwości. Według przewodniczącego partii, Jarosława Kaczyńskiego, wygrana Conchity jest „dowodem na upadek współczesnej Europy”. Niedługo po ogłoszeniu w maju planów zaproszenia Wurst na koncert Sabat Czarownic pojawiły się negatywne głosy ze strony członków polskich partii konserwatywnych. Radny miasta, Bogdan Latosiński z ramienia Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, zagroził protestem podczas sesji sejmiku województwa świętokrzyskiego. W obronie organizatora stanął m.in. Zenon Janus z zarządu Regionalnej Organizacji Turystycznej Województwa Świętokrzyskiego. 'Odpowiedź na krytykę' W odpowiedzi na krytykę przez polityków wizerunku Conchity oraz jej występu w Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji, Wurst stwierdziła: Dla mnie to największy komplement, kiedy wysocy rangą politycy używają mojego imienia, by wyrazić swój gniew. Wyraziła równocześnie niezadowolenie, mówiąc: Dla mnie idealny świat to taki, w którym nie musimy rozmawiać o naszej seksualności, o tym, skąd jesteśmy, w co wierzymy. Czy to najgorsze rzeczy według polityków?. Brytyjski dziennik Daily Mail napisał, że dzięki wygranej w finale Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji Wurst stała się „międzynarodową supergwiazdą”. Kardynał Kościoła rzymskokatolickiego w Austrii, Christoph Schönborn, uznał cel działania Wurst za „bardzo prawdziwy i ważny temat”, wzywając do szacunku. Nie zauważył jednak różnic między postacią drag queen od osoby transseksualnej sugerując, że Thomas Neuwirth nie czuje się dobrze we własnym ciele („wszyscy ludzie, także ci, którzy nie czują się dobrze we własnym ciele, zasługują na szacunek”). Przyznał też, że „modli się za Toma o jego walkę o życie”, stosując się do nauk Kościoła mówiących o homoseksualizmie jako grzechu. Brytyjski dziennikarz oraz komentator konkursu dla krajowych telewidzów, Graham Norton, skomentował społeczno-polityczne zainteresowanie wizerunkiem Wurst słowami: wygląda na to, że Eurowizja zrobiła coś, co ma jakieś znaczenie. Jedna z lokalnych rozgłośni radiowych świętowała triumf reprezentanta, odtwarzając zwycięski utwór „Rise Like a Phoenix” 48 razy z rzędu przez ponad cztery godziny. Do grona obrońców wokalisty dołączyły także m.in. artyści odnoszące międzynarodowe sukcesy w branży muzycznej: Cher, Elton John, Lady Gaga, Robbie Williams, rosyjscy muzycy: Leonid Agutin, Filipp Kirkorow, Anna Netrebko, Siergiej Łazariew, Anfisa Czechowa, Boris Barabanow i Buranowskije Babuszki oraz reprezentanci innych krajów podczas konkursu: uczestnicy z Armenii (Aram Mp3), Hiszpanii (Ruth Lorenzo) i Ukrainy (Marija Jaremczuk), a także francuski projektant mody Jean-Paul Gaultier, który zaproponował Wurst zamknięcie jednego z jego lipcowych pokazów kolekcji kreacji haute couture. Rosyjski krytyk muzyczny Siergiej Sosiedow zrecenzował występ artysty jako mający przewagę nad prezentacjami innych wokalistek z Eurowizji w zakresie kompozycji muzycznej, w kategorii piękna, kobiecości i subtelności, Anna Rulewskaja z portalu internetowego Slon.ru przyznała, że Conchita Wurst „niszczy stereotypy (i nie tylko te dotyczące płci) (...) walczy o wolność osobistą i wyrażania siebie bez żadnych uwarunkowań (...), wzywa do tolerancji i humanizmu”. W obronie Wurst stanęli także politycy lewicowi i osobistości telewizyjne o poglądach liberalnych. Prezydent Austrii, Heinz Fischer, przyznał, że zwycięstwo Wurst to „wygrana nie tylko dla kraju, ale przede wszystkim dla różnorodności i tolerancji w Europie”. Tadeusz Ross z Platformy Obywatelskiej skrytykował negatywne komentarze na temat artysty słowami: Słowa te są nie tylko krzywdzące dla osób nieheteronormatywnych, ale też zupełnie nietrafnie diagnozują sytuację naszego kontynentu, błędnie nie rozróżnił jednak postaci drag queen od osoby transseksualnej dodając: Odmawiając prawa do godności osobom transseksualnym zaprzeczamy (...) zasadzie równości. Działaczka społeczna Magdalena Środa uznała Conchitę Wurst za „osobę, która jest uosobieniem tego, co ceni Europa oraz Polacy opuszczający nasz kraj: wolności osobistej, swobody twórczej, tolerancji, uznania inności, odrzucenia stereotypów”, a Barbara Nowacka ze stowarzyszenia Europa Plus Twój Ruch oceniła wygraną jako „dążenia do wolności i emancypacji”. Michał Wiśniewski, dwukrotny reprezentant Polski w konkursie, stwierdził, że „trzeba mieć odrobinę dystansu do siebie i Eurowizji”. Oryginalny występ center Zobacz też *Jakub Molęda Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji